Lovin' The Rain
by Shananigans10
Summary: Written for HP Drizzle. Prompt: They are sent to muggle London by the Ministry. It starts raining and neither of them has an umbrella. Things get awkward when Hermione catches Draco looking at the part of her body he definitely shouldn't be looking at. What's worse, she herself can't stop staring at him either. Dramione.


**Title:** Lovin' The Rain

 **Author:** Shananigans10

 **Prompt:** They are sent to muggle London by the Ministry. It starts raining and neither of them has an umbrella. Things get awkward when Hermione catches Draco looking at the part of her body he definitely shouldn't be looking at. What's worse, she herself can't stop staring at him either.

 **Pairings:** Draco/Hermione

 **Word Count:** 2629

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Smut, coarse language

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Schoolastic. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is necessary.

 **Notes:** I want to thank my beta Nina for her help – she is truly amazing. I would also like to thank idreamofdraco for coding the story for me! Two awesome ladies right there.

I'd also like to say thank you to all the mods of the HP-Drizzle fest, you guys do a fantastic job!

 **Summary:** Hermione and Draco are Obliviators and sent to Muggle London to sort out a small issue. Little do they know the entire thing was a setup by their friend Harry in hopes of getting their sexual tension sorted.

 **Lovin' The Rain**  
"Miserable bloody Muggle London, with their miserable weather and full rain gutters. Look at all these puddles, it's no wonder people in this world go absolutely insane! Is it too much to ask to have these bloody roads level so the puddles wouldn't be an issue. Is it too hard for them to update some of these cobblestones so they're more even? Merlin, this is just absolutely ridiculous."

Hermione tuned Draco out as they walked down a sidewalk in Muggle London, sent there by their own Ministry to sort out a small problem. It seemed an angry older gentleman had gotten himself into an argument with an equally old friend, causing them to begin jinxing each other in broad daylight in the Muggle world. Both Hermione and Draco worked as Obliviators in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. It was their job, as a team, to investigate what had happened and set everything right, obliviating those muggles who had seen anything strange and sorting them out from the muggles who hadn't seen anything at all.

They had been partnered up as some sort of cruel joke of the fates 5 years prior. Both thought it was going to be a nightmare, and at first it was, but once they got over their school rivalry everything smoothed itself out. Ron, of course, held onto his grudge the longest. After the first year of Hermione and Draco working together, after avoiding the Malfoy heir for as long as he possibly could and missing out on friendly and family gatherings because of his grudge, he gave it up. Ron once saw his brother George hanging out with Malfoy in a pub and _laughing_ , something he didn't do much of since Fred's death, and that was enough. He knew Draco couldn't be as bad as he once thought.

On the fateful day, Harry had walked into Hermione's office where she and Draco were sharing lunch and laughing stupidly over something with each other. He had raised an eyebrow in question, because he – along with everyone else he knew – just did not understand why the two weren't dating each other. They weren't with anyone else, and though each of them had been out on dates with other people during their 5-year partnership at the Ministry, neither had been serious about it.

"I've met this girl," Harry started, leaning casually against the door frame as he pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"It's about time you got over Ginny. Damn harpy. You've only been single for what, now? Two years?"

"Like you're one to talk," Harry shot back at Draco, who shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his lunch.

"She was a right mess, that one," Hermione agreed. She and Ginny had never gotten on well. "Well. Who is it?" Hermione was sitting cross-legged in her chair. Neither Harry nor Draco could ever understand how she managed to fit in it in such a way.

"If you two idiots would let me actually say what I wanted to say, you'd know. I met this girl, Draco, and I think she'd be perfect for you."

Draco scrunched his nose automatically as Hermione glanced at him quickly.

 _Interesting_.

"No thanks, Potter," Draco drawled. "I hardly think I need you setting me up with those banshees you refer to as women. I've met some of your girlfriends, remember?"

"Well obviously if you don't want to date her, I will. I just thought, since you've been alone much longer than I have this time around, that you would want to get back out there"

Draco shuddered dramatically and took another bite of his sandwich, his lips tilting up in a small smile when Hermione giggled.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked Harry, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes, yes. Your birthday party at the pub. How could I possibly forget? We do the same damn thing every year."

"Have Ron and Luna found a babysitter yet? I know they both forget about such things," she rolled her eyes, "but I'd really love if they could be there."

Draco scoffed and Harry and Hermione both gave him a sharp look.

"What?! I would never watch those barmy children. I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to let Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood get married, let alone procreate. Have you met their children? They're nuts."

"Oi!" Harry cried out. "Those are my godchildren."

"Well I hope you can manage to instill some sort of sense into them."

"Okay!" Hermione called, stopping their little spat. "It's my birthday tomorrow and I want my friends there, so for God's sake Harry, kidnap the brats and take them to Molly if you have to!"

Harry opened his mouth to scold Hermione for referring to his godchildren with such epithets, but she held up a hand and stopped him.

"Please! They missed last year because they didn't remember a sitter and I would really appreciate it if they were there. I know it's getting old and boring because I'm turning 25, and also because I'm old and boring, but please."

"Okay, okay."

"You're hardly old and boring," Draco said, looking at her seriously.

"Shut up Mr. I-just-turned-twenty-four-three-months-ago."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued eating his food as Harry edged out of Hermione's office, a paper airplane memo narrowly missing his head as he left.

"Muggle London!?" Harry heard Draco exclaim as he hurried away from the office. "But it's raining!"

They were walking side by side, Hermione listening to Draco go on and on about the absurdity of the muggle world. His voice was grating on her nerves and one of his stupid shoes was squeaking with every step he took on the wet cobblestones; she sincerely considered clobbering him. They turned into an empty alleyway and Hermione looked around, confused.

"This can't be right," she said, turning to Draco. "Did you read the map properly?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I can read? My God, Granger, I have been working with you for 5 years and you still have absolutely no faith in anyone but yourself, you know that? I know how to read a bloody map!"

"You're cranky when you get rained on."

"Well if you had remembered to grab a bloody umbrella on the way out then I wouldn't be getting rained on right now."

"If I…?" Hermione started, but stopped herself. She knew that once Draco got to whining there was no stopping it. She hadn't found an effective way yet, anyway.

She turned away from him and walked back into the street, just in time for a car to drive by quickly, splashing her with a puddle.

"Oh for the love of God!" She exclaimed, stripping her soaked robe off quickly and glaring down the road at the back of the car.

"Granger, get back here!" Draco snarled.

Hermione turned to him to see that he was holding out his much warmer cloak for her to take. He had it charmed to retain heat and repel water – she really had no idea what all the complaining was about once she realized that.

She was getting snarky and was going to ask him when she realized the dazed look on his face.

"Draco?" She asked before following his sight line. Her face turned crimson immediately. Hermione Granger was caught, like one of those girls on the dirty videos her muggle school friends had conned her into watching when she was younger, with a white shirt that was soaked through. Her sky blue bra, complete with lace cups that really hid nothing from the imagination was clearly visible through her see-through shirt.

Draco didn't seem to hear her say his name. He wasn't just staring at her breasts, either, he seemed to be drinking in the entire sight of her. It was when Hermione saw the obvious bulge in his pants that she realized maybe her secret feelings actually had been reciprocated all this time. All those years of awkward flirting and trying to pretend like his going on dates didn't matter to her. All those years of being his friend because she didn't really think he was interested in her in any other way.

But seeing the bulge. That changed everything. Also, the fact that he hadn't blinked in a couple minutes.

Hermione threw caution to the wind with one snap decision and dropped both cloaks on the ground, stepping forward into Draco's space and pushing up onto her toes.

Draco made a noise somewhere in his throat as their lips pressed together, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight into his body. He kissed her slowly, deeply. He pulled her up higher and her legs automatically went around his waist, causing him to groan aloud at the contact.

Hermione moaned quietly as Draco sucked on her bottom lip, and disengaged from his mouth to move toward his ear. She ran her tongue around the rim slowly, breathing into his ear accidentally, which caused goosebumps to break out on his skin and him to shudder slightly. Draco ran his hands down her body, stopping on her bum and feeling the slight roundness there. He held her there for a moment while he nipped at her collarbone. Hermione detached from his ear and dropped her legs, stepping down and looking at him coyly before reaching one of her small hands forward and cupping his bulge through his pants.

Draco groaned again and reached for his belt, but was surprised when she slapped his hands away and undid it herself. She freed his cock and gripped it, grinning up at him.

"Gods, Hermione. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"I probably do," she demurred, but couldn't help the flush of want that spread throughout her body. It was wonderful to feel so wanted.

She dropped down quickly into a squat position, not willing to put her knees on the ground, and sucked him into his mouth slowly, staring up at him with her doe-eyes. Draco hissed and gripped her by the hair at the back of her head, controlling her movements a little bit with his hands. She was good at what she did, her tongue moving along his shaft in ways that had his stomach clenching and her hand gripping him at the base. He gasped as she twirled her tongue around his head and then plunged his cock deeper into her mouth, to her throat, and then pulled her away quickly.

There was no way his first time with her was going to be finished in her mouth.

She looked at him in surprise, not expecting to be pulled away, but understood immediately when he hauled her back up into his arms. He held her still while one hand fumbled at her legs and she urged him to put her down so she could help get her pantyhose off. Draco was less patient than she was and ended up ripping them, but she was up in his arms with her legs around his waist before she could even utter a complaint.

The head of his cock was aligned with her moist pussy and Hermione leaned forward, kissing him for all she was worth. Draco latched onto her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth at the same time he pushed his cock into her willing heat. He went slowly, determined to feel every inch of himself swallowed up by her, and they groaned in unison when he was fitted in as deep as he could go.

"Fuck," Hermione swore, grinding down onto him.

Draco pulled out and repeated the action a few times, making sure to keep it slow. He was trying to memorize every second of his fantasies coming to life.

Hermione was leaned back, her upper back against a brick wall and her fingers gripping his taut biceps as he had his way with her. The falling rain had made everything a little wetter, a little slicker, and Draco grunted before reaching for her breasts. He pulled the hem of her shirt up in a haste and quickly unclasped her bra, leaving it hanging from her arms as he revealed her breasts to his hungry eyes for the first time. She had perfect, dusty-rose nipples that were begging for attention that Draco couldn't resist supplying anymore.

He ran the small buds between his thumbs and forefingers as her continued to thrust into her slowly. Hermione was freely moaning and pushing herself onto his cock, which made Draco gasp every time. He could feel the tip of himself hit her uterus every time she did it and he couldn't remember ever being so deep inside someone before.

Their names were being whispered by each other constantly, like a mantra, as the tempo began to pick up, and Draco finally had to give up on her nipples, knowing he was close.

He met Hermione's hooded eyes and shoved his thumb into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, nipping gently on the pad. He removed it after a moment and dropped his hand to her clit, circling it slowly in time with his thrusts. He met her lips again, this time a lot more demanding and possessively. It was a rough kiss, bruising, and Hermione started moaning into his mouth as she gripped his arms tighter.

It was all over the next moment. Hermione started to call out; her walls were quivering and tightening around him and there was nothing he could do but let go with a deep groan and a few choice curses.

He stood there, his cock still buried inside her and stared at her in surprise. Surprised that they had finally, finally, managed to move on from their strange friendship zone they had each other in.

Her eyes were large and she looked just as shocked by her actions. Draco was gripping her at the hips and she was still pressed tightly to his body. Her shirt was still see-through, but the rain had stopped at some point during their tryst.

"Hermione."

She looked up to see the smile on his face and couldn't help but to grin back.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too, Draco, me too. Now put me down!" she chuckled. "We have a job to do."

Draco slid from her body and dropped her legs, using his wand to quickly clean them up and put everything to rights.

And that's when they noticed the owl flying in their direction.

"This better be new directions," Draco said, smirking at Hermione. "I swear I read the map right."

"Yeah right. You probably read it wrong on purpose to get me alone in an alleyway."

Draco took the envelope from the owl and opened it quickly, going from confused, to surprised, to outright laughing in a few quick moments.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, and Draco held the letter out to her.

 _"Hermione and Draco,_

 _There was no job in Muggle London today. I made the entire thing up and had Kreacher send you the memo and then tail you to see what would happen. In case you're wondering, he set up privacy charms to ensure that neither of you were arrested doing such naughty things in a public area. I, along with everyone else, am tired of the tension and denial from the two of you._

 _Hope you figured it out!_

 _(We all did about 3 years ago!)_

 _Harry."_

"You have got to be joking me," Hermione said when she'd finished scanning the letter, a wide smile on her face.

Draco shrugged and took her hand, leading her away from the wet alley to somewhere preferably dry, but definitely not the office.


End file.
